El mas cercano horizonte
by DeepRyu
Summary: Mio desconoce el significado de la felicidad, pero, la aparicion de cierta castaña cambiará su modo de ver el mundo
1. Acompañante

Bueno, desde hace varios dias que tenia ganas de sacarme este fic de la cabeza, al final consegui ponerlo en palabras, tengo que admitir que fue mas dificil de lo que pense. no por la escritura en si, sino que ser TAN pesimista para escribir el principio es bastante complicado viniendo de alguien euforico como yo jaja,

son masomenos 3 capitulos, asi que sin mas preambulos, el primero de ellos...

* * *

><p><em>"La soledad es el mejor escudo contra los males de la humanidad."<em>

Una frase que puede sonar un tanto pesimista no? Pero esa asi, el ser humano es un ser corrupto, movido únicamente por sus intereses personales. Si yo lo sabré, a mis quince años he tenido que soportar a una cantidad ya incontable de personas asi, como única hija del señor feudal mas importante de todo Japón, mi deber es siempre mantener la firmeza y la compostura ante cualquier situación.

Desde pequeña, siempre he quedado a cargo de mucha gente, "empleados" diaria yo… mi padre? el siempre esta ocupado, demasiado como para recordar que tiene una hija, pero no lo culpo, el no eligió cargar con esas responsabilidades, solo fue su destino, asi como pronto también será el mío…

Mio… vaya nombre que me ha tocado, soy solo un símbolo de pertenencia, un objeto que hasta que no cumpla un rol activo como el de mi padre, solo puedo limitarme a esperar el momento, aquí, en soledad… soledad… mi mejor compañera…

Mi madre? La verdad, no lo se…desde pequeña me han hecho creer que ella falleció al darme a luz, pero por diversos medios, y oyendo conversaciones que realmente no debía oír, me encontré con un rumor que decía que ella se había escapado con un joven pintor extranjero poco después de mi nacimiento, eso explicaría porque mi padre jamás ha siquiera mencionado palabra alguna sobre ella, a menos que sea como respuesta a una pregunta mía, aunque claro, sus respuestas eran solo monosílabos de afirmación o negación. Eso es **desesperante**…

La vida en si es desesperante, estar rodeada de personas me repugna, esa gente solo esta conmigo por su conveniencia, son solo empleados que buscan mi aprobación, o mas bien, la de mi padre. Los que no lo son? Son todos iguales, trabajando o no para esta familia, todos buscan lo mismo, todo es por conveniencia, pero no puedo culparlos, la gente se mueve por conveniencia pero…

Odio a la gente…

Es asi, siempre con falsas sonrisas ante mi, siempre buscando mi aprobación, mis "sonrisas" a modo de respuesta son solo un gesto automático, una cuestión de educación. Algo que como heredera tengo que tener mas que presente, pero aun así… no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que sonreí realmente, si es que alguna vez en mi vida lo hice… no puedo saberlo, a esta altura de la vida, no se siquiera que es eso que muchos llaman felicidad…

Que es la felicidad? Le he preguntado a muchos, y si bien he llegado a la conclusión de que la felicidad es algo relativo, tiene un medio en común, la felicidad es en base a un logro, físico, psicológico, anímico, emocional, lo que sea. Pero no esta muy lejos de eso… ser algo importante… de ser un **logro**…

Logro? Que clase de logro puedo tener yo para alcanzar la felicidad? Siempre he tenido absolutamente todo lo que he querido al alcance de mis manos, jamás debí rogar por nada, jamás debí esperar demasiado por algo, jamás… jamás he sentido la expectación por la llegada de algo o de alguien…

Alguien? Hay alguien en mi vida? Mi padre tal vez? No, ya no, el es solo una figura en el horizonte, una figura que debo ver y respetar, que debo seguir a la distancia pero imitar fielmente… Los empleados de la casa tal vez? No, claro que no, a ellos no les importo yo como persona, solo les importa mi posición como heredera, nada mas que eso…

La puerta de mi habitación sonó, aun aquí, aislada en mi habitación, mirando aquel horizonte que solo desde mi ventanal puede apreciarse debidamente, solo desde este lugar, ese horrible muro no se vuelve un estorbo ante la hermosa imagen de los atardeceres, ese horizonte tan lejano, solo mirándolo me sentía relajada, mi única compañía era un enorme ciprésque alzaba su copa por sobre ese muro, una copa frondosa y hermosa, siempre me he preguntado como serán sus raíces o su tronco, jamás he podido verlos… tampoco se, si los veré algún día… ese muro, es un celoso protector… la puerta sonó nuevamente, quisiera solo estar tranquila este día, pero aun asi, tenia mis obligaciones del día…

"Pase"

Dije a tono de desgano, ya sabia de que se trataba, pero aun asi, y aunque lo detestara, _tenía_ que hacerlo. Después de todo, ese día era lunes, era inevitable…

Yuri, mi joven celadora, entro a la habitación, no necesitaba siquiera mirarla, sabia lo que diría y lo que haría cada paso y cada palabra lo había visto y oído repetidas veces, ya hasta perdí la cuenta, no quería mirarla, pero claro, debía respetar mis modales…

"Señorita Mio, su acompañante para esta semana esta aquí, ojalá esta semana las cosas puedan salir mejor, por favor, ponga un poco de su parte señorita, su padre hace esto por su bien, la soledad…"

"_no es amiga de nadie_" –le interrumpí, se que no era nada cortés pero, era oír siempre lo mismo una y otra vez… comenzaba a hartarme- "ya me lo has dicho muchas veces Yuri, pero ya veremos, solo dile que pase" –ella afirmo con su cabeza y salio de mi habitación.

Ya era una costumbre, todos los lunes llegaba una nueva, ya ni recuerdo cuando comenzó esto, pero cada semana es mas desagradable. Odio a la gente, no entiendo porque mi padre que hace socializar con este tipo de gente esperando que pueda formar una "amistad" con alguna de ellas…

Amistad? Que clase de amistad puedo formar con este tipo de gente. Ni mi padre ni Yuri lo saben pero estoy plenamente conciente que estas "amistades" que intentan acercarse a mi son solo otro tipo de "empleados" que vienen aquí, únicamente con el objetivo de una retribución monetaria. Como formar una amistad con gente tan desagradable egoísta?

Aun recuerdo mi tranquilidad hasta hace solo 2 meses, parecía que al fin todos se rindieron, porque por un largo tiempo, los lunes fueron un día tan tranquilo como los demás, pero no estoy conciente de porque, hace ya un mes que las visitas comenzaron de nuevo, esta era la cuarta consecutiva. Sinceramente comenzaba a ver esto como una tortura.

Todas las semanas alguien nuevo, rogando por mi aprobación, buscando cualquier excusa o recurso para mantenerse mas de los 6 días que siempre les doy. No porque me parezcan interesantes, sino porque me han impuesto ese régimen, ellos creen que tarde o temprano encontraré a alguien a quien no odie… lo veo difícil… en verdad odio a la gente…

Mi vista seguía en el horizonte cuando la puerta de mi habitación sonó nuevamente, di un fuerte suspiro, era comenzar con la rutina nuevamente, pero que mas da, a esta altura, ya lo veía como una preparación, ya que tarde o temprano cuando tome el lugar de mi padre, tendré que tratar con gente igual de desagradable que esta que se presenta ante mi.

Me puse de pie muy desganada, caminé lentamente hasta la puerta, a decir verdad, no tenía ningún apuro por dejar entrar a esa persona quien quiera que sea…

Fue cuando algo cambio con respecto a veces anteriores, la puerta sonó otra vez, eso era raro, quien quiera que sea, no entiende la descortesía que es apresurar a la gente, mas cuando este es tu "patrón"

Abrí la puerta, un tanto interesada por saber quien podría ser, cuando lo hice, los vi, unos maravillosos ojos color ámbar frente a mi, nunca había visto un color asi, era tan exótico, me llevé una sorpresa, no podía dejar de mirarlos fijamente con intriga, eran tan… únicos

"he… disculpa, estas bien?" –Pronuncio la joven hasta ahora desconocida mientras movía su mano frente a mis ojos tratando de llamar mi atención-

Salí de mi trance momentáneo y volví a mi habitual expresión de indiferencia

"no sabes que es de descortés apresurar a la gente con el golpeteo de la puerta" –le dije dándole una mirada rápida-

Era una joven bastante bonita, solo un poco mas baja que yo, de una piel blanca pero algo bronceada y un cabello castaño claro, corto casi a la altura de sus hombros y un delicado listón amarillo sujetando su flequillo para que no se asentara en su rostro.

"lo siento, es que creí que talvez no me habías oído" –dijo rascando su nuca y sonriendo ampliamente… pe-pero que… esa sonrisa, era tan diferente, no se exactamente que, pero no era igual a ninguna que había visto… se veía tan… sincera…-

"Soy Tainaka Ritsu, mucho gusto" –me dijo extendiéndome su mano a modo de saludo, yo simplemente posé mi mano sobre la de ella, esperando alguna clase de beso en ella como solían hacer algunos de los invitados de las fiestas de mi padre… pero no hizo nada parecido, simplemente la apretó ligeramente mi mano y la sacudió de arriba a bajo, debía admitirlo, estaba un tanto confundida

"So- Soy Akiyama Mio, igualmente" –no es que realmente fuera "un gusto" conocerla, era solo una respuesta cortés a su saludo, me desprendí de su mano y volví a sentarme en la ventana, mirando de nuevo aquel horizonte, no solo su sonrisa, su mano… también era calida-

"y bien Mio, que te gustaría hacer?" –sentí su voz en mi nuca, no había oído sus pasos acercándose hasta donde yo estaba, se movía como un fantasma, NO! No pienses en fantasmas Mio… aunque suene tonto, aun a mi edad siento temor por ese tipo de cosas, vaya tontería. Además, quien se creía para llamarme por mi nombre, pero que mas da, seguro dejará de venir en dos días-

"yo solo quiero mirar por la ventana, gracias" –con todas era lo mismo, siempre preguntándome que hacer, siempre consultándome, siempre buscando agradarme, toda esta gente tonta solo busca mi influencia-

"oh, ya veo, okey" – respondió y al segundo se paró junto al marco de mi ventanal mirando hacia afuera- "es muy lindo no?" –solo la ignoré, no sentía deseos de hablar con ella, no sentía deseos de hablar con nadie en realidad- "sucede algo?" –Preguntó con intriga en su rostro-

Cerré mis ojos y me limité a preguntarle en el tono mas frío que pude lo único que me importaba saber: "Por qué estas aquí? Que es lo que buscas? Cual es tu excusa?"

"excusa?" –me miro intrigada nuevamente-

"Para que quieres el dinero de estas visitas? todos vienen con excusas parecidas, cual es la tuya?" –se que no estaba bien lo que decía, pero siempre eran las mismas excusas, siempre buscando mi lastima, era el único recurso con el que todo el mundo esperaba superar los 6 días, ya estaba harta- "No vas a contarme talvez sobre la miseria en la que vive tu familia? O sobre el tratamiento medico que necesita alguno de tus familiares? O acaso eres otro huérfano a cargo de todos sus hermanos menores? Siempre es lo mismo…" –Volví mi mirada a aquel horizonte, aun así, podía notar que ella permanecía inmóvil, finalmente paso algo que no me hubiese esperado nunca.

Comenzó a reír, sí, a reír, como si lo que dije fuera la gracia de algún tipo de bufón, volví mi mirada a ella con ira solo para encontrarla mirándome fijamente, no pude evitar sorprenderme nuevamente por esas piscinas de ámbar que eran sus ojos, eran simplemente perfectos, su mirada era suave y tenia una pequeña sonrisa cuando pronuncio sus palabras.

"no se que clase de persona crees que soy, pero puedo asegurarte que mis razones son meramente egoístas, así que no te preocupes" –que? Hablaba en serio? Que clase de persona podía decir algo asi tan tranquilamente-

"E-entonces… por qué? –Le inquirí aun mirando esos mares de miel que eran sus ojos-

"ya te dije, es mi egoísmo, déjalo así" –cerró sus ojos y me dio una sonrisa relajada- "te ves bonita sonrojada, Mio" –

"Q- QUE? Y-yo no" –era efectivo, mi rostro ardía, no sabia que hacer, nunca me había sentido así, solo cuando me tocaba ser el centro de atención entre las multitudes que participaban en los eventos de mi padre, odiaba ser el centro de atención.

Aparté mi mirada de ella rápidamente y me dirigí a mi cama, me limite a tomar un libro y meter mi rostro en el esperando que la sensación se valla, obviamente haciendo siempre parecer que era solo mi interés por la lectura, pero claro, su risa picara mi dio a entender que estaba plenamente conciente de lo que me sucedía, aun así, solo volví a ignorarla.

Solo volví a levantar mi rostro cuando la puerta de mi habitación volvió a sonar, Ritsu se levantó tranquilamente y la abrió, era Yuri, no me sorprendía, su rutina en estas ocasiones era siempre la misma.

"Les traje un poco de Té" –se limitó a decir mientras colocaba todo sobre la mesa central de mi habitación- "Como va todo?- preguntó, en ese segundo Ritsu me miró picadamente, yo solo volví a esconderme en mi lectura-

"Genial, no se preocupe" –dijo sonriéndole con igual frescura a Yuri como lo había echo conmigo hace unos segundos.

Que clase de persona era ella? Por que desprendía tanta alegría de su ser? Y no era una alegría vaga, sino, una completamente verdadera… como si… disfrutara estar aquí… que! Que diablos estas pensando Mio, ella es solo otra empleada, ya para con tonterías, esos ojos suyos tan magníficos están nublando tu pensamiento

"Aquí tienes Mio" –llamó mi atención dejando una taza de té sobre la mesa- "ven, tomemos algo" –haciendo ademanes con sus manos, incitándome a acercarme. Fui hasta ella, no porque me interesara su compañía, es simplemente porque el te de Yuri es simplemente mi favorito.

Me senté frente a Ritsu, tratando de ignorar su mirada, mi vista seguía siempre en mi ventanal, mirando aquel horizonte, realmente es una visión de la que nunca me aburriría. Aun asi, había algo que me incomodaba, esa cosa era ella, Ritsu, seguía ahí, mirándome con esa sonrisa de complacencia, como si no le molestara para nada que la ignorase, finalmente rompió su silencio.

"Mio…" –me llamó, asentí ligeramente con mi cabeza dándole a entender que prosiguiera- "en verdad no hay nada que quieras hacer?" –preguntó un tanto decepcionada-

"No, solo quiero… seguir mirando el horizonte" –respondí sin apartar mi mirada de aquel paisaje-

"en verdad es lo que quieres?" –dijo levantándose de su silla y caminando hasta pararse junto a mi- "no hay nada mas que quisieras hacer?"

"No por hoy, eres libre de irte ahora si lo deseas"- respondí con toda mi tranquilidad, ella era libre de irse, además, su compañía solo entorpecía mis objetivos-

"esta bien" –colocando sus manos en mis hombros- "te veré mañana Mio" –comenzaba a sentirme incomoda, no era normal que la gente se atreviera a ponerme una mano encima, mucho menos me esperaba cuando sus brazos me rodearon, sentí que mi cabeza explotaba, y un enorme rubor recorría complemente mi rostro, antes que pudiera reaccionar ella me soltó, no me atreví a voltearme por miedo a sus nuevas burlas sobre mi reacción, aun asi, ella no hizo nada parecido, se encaminó a la puerta, pero antes de salir, simplemente susurró algo que aun me es difícil de entender- "mi único objetivo ahora Mio, es hacerte sonreír, por favor, no me hagas las cosas mas difíciles, solo abre un poco tu corazón" –fueron sus ultimas palabras, ella se fue, en cuanto a mi, estaba atónita, no entendía que quería decirme.

Solo me levante y como siempre me senté en aquel ventanal, mirando el horizonte hasta que el cansancio me invadió. Esa noche me fue un tanto difícil conciliar el sueño, habían sido pocos los momentos con Ritsu pero aun así, no podía dejar de repasarlos en mi cabeza… algo había dejado en mi, algo que hasta ese momento no entendía.

* * *

><p>bien hasta ahi esta bien por hoy jeje, ya tengo terminado el segundo asi que en cualquier momento lo subo, asi que nada... espero las criticas =D<p>

sayonara!


	2. Reflejo del Cielo

Konnichiwa minna =D.

primero que nada gracias a todo/as por sus comentarios.

me alegra mucho saber que les gustó

bueno, este cap fue mas facil de escribir que el anterior, asi que "espero que el costo no sea proporcional a la calidad" :P

de nuevo gracias por leer y espero que les guste este nuevo cap...

* * *

><p>Los días siguientes con Ritsu fueron ligeramente mas tranquilos, ella seguía viniendo temprano, intentaba una amena charla conmigo, pero al notar mi falta de interés en eso, solo se limitaba a sentarse junto a mi a mirar el horizonte por algunos minutos, el resto de la tarde, hasta que atardecía, los pasaba en un rincón de mi habitación, con un lápiz y unas hojas, dibujando o talvez escribiendo, algo que no precisamente me interesaba.<p>

Claro, era tenia que estar 6 días aquí conmigo para conseguir su "paga" era normal que ante mi falta de interés buscara un modo de entretenerse. Aun así, nunca la vi descomplacida de estar aquí, o a lo menos nunca me lo mostró, su sonrisa siempre estaba presente cada vez que yo la miraba.

Finalmente el día llegó, el sábado, sexto día, la ultima vez que tendría que pasar el tiempo con Ritsu… por alguna razón, no era algo que me animara, su compañía no era amena, pero… a lo menos era menos molesta que otras personas.

Ritsu llegó como siempre y se acomodó en un rincón, seguía con su trabajo que hasta el día de hoy desconocía y que seguramente jamás terminaría de ver, ya que hoy era la despedida. Aun así, ella tenia una alegre expresión en su rostro, igual que siempre, eso me molestaba, era obvio que no le importaba que fuera el final…

Q-qué dije? Que me molestaba su indeferencia? Que diablos me pasa? Tengo que enfocarme en lo mío…

"Ritsu" –le llamé ligeramente, en estos días creo que era la primera vez que yo comenzaba una conversación entre nosotras, ella levantó su cabeza de entre sus hojas y me miro un tanto sorprendida- "Que es lo que estas haciendo?"

"nada, solo pasando el tiempo" –dijo sonriendo ampliamente y volviendo su mirada a su "trabajo". Debo admitir que esa reacción solo hacia que me intrigara mas…

"Vamos, dímelo" –le insistí levemente-

"No quiero" –dijo en tono aniñado sin quitar los ojos de su obra- "aunque…" –me miró con una expresión picaresca, debo admitir que era algo que me encantaba de ella…-

"Qué cosa?" –inquirí un tanto nerviosa ante su mirada. Hubo un pequeño silencio, ella apartó su materia de trabajo y se dirigió lentamente hacia mi, cada paso era una puntada en mi corazón, esos ojos y esa seguridad que solo ella transmitía era algo que me paralizaba. Mis mejillas llegaron al máximo de su enrojecimiento cuando su rostro se colocó a centímetros del mío. Por un segundo creí que me desmayaría, pero era como si esas piscinas de ámbar que son sus ojos me aferraran al mundo de la conciencia, mi corazón latía mas y mas rápido, era como si fuera a saltar de mi pecho, nunca me había sentido asi en toda mi vida. Era algo incomodo, pero… se sentía tan bien.

"Te mostraré mi arte cuando tu me muestres esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes" –me dijo sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Sentí que mi corazón se detuvo, para mi suerte o tal vez para mi desgracia, la puerta de mi cuarto sonó.

Obviamente se trataba de Yuri y su tan delicioso té. Ritsu se aparto de mi con una sonrisa picara nuevamente y fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, yo solo atiné a pegarme lo mas posible al cristal de mi ventana para evitar que mi celadora me vea asi.

Ritsu la hizo pasar, como de costumbre acomodó todo en la mesa central de mi habitación.

"Como va todo? –preguntó Yuri como ya era habitual, mi rostro ardía, temía por lo que Ritsu pudiera decir, esa chica si que sabia incomodarme.

"De maravilla, no se preocupe" –dijo llevando a Yuri hasta la puerta. Sin decir otra palabra Yuri se retiró- "tomemos algo de té, quieres?" –pregunto levantando una de las tazas, negué con mi cabeza, no me sentía de humor para algo como eso, mucho menos luego de ese numerito de su parte- "okey" –solo se limitó a decir, tomó una de las tazas y se paro junto al marco de la ventana mirando aquel horizonte- "te gusta mucho esta vista ¿no? –preguntó sin mirarme, no le respondí, pero ella continuó- "es realmente hermosa, lastima por ese muro, los muros no deberían existir"- levanté mi mirada en sorpresa, su mano esta apoyada ligeramente contra el vidrio, sus ojos perdidos en aquel paisaje, aun asi, no pude evitar preguntar

"a que te refieres? Los muros son enteramente necesarios, son lo que nos protege de los males que quieren acercarse a esta casa, son barreras que nos protegen contra todo" –me limité a decirle, ese era el discurso con el que crecí, buscando las razones del porque de las cosas, si de algo estaba seguro, era que ese muro, era la protección perfecta-

"efectivamente un muro es una protección que aleja los males, pero no solo eso, sino que también nos limita, o no crees que sin ese muro, esa hermosa vista podría verse desde cualquier parte de esta casa, pero no, solo desde aquí" –se volteo y me miro fijamente- "ese muro es como una jaula, y tu eres como un pajarillo, detrás de él te sientes segura, o mas bien, tu dueño ve tu seguridad, pero en realidad, tu no puedes desplegar fielmente tus alas y buscar un nuevo lugar que acerque tu felicidad, no es asi, Mio? –estaba en shock, que fueron esas palabras? Por qué golpearon tan fuertemente dentro de mi? Por que hablaba como si me conociera? Quien era esta persona? Que clase de truco estaba usando para llamar mi atención?-

"Vete" –fueron las únicas palabras que atiné a decir- "vete y no regreses, no te quiero cerca de mi, vete" –comenzaba a desesperarme, me sentía tan frustrada, no sabia como responder a su discurso-

"es lo que realmente quieres?" –dijo en un tono muy oscuro mientras se acercaba con una mirada vacía-

"Si! Solo vete, y no regreses!" –grite desesperada, mi frustración aumentaba, no podía soportarlo, quería gritar, quien se creía esta persona? Viniendo aquí y cuestionando mi vida-

"okey" –dijo ya a centímetros de mi, cambiando su mirada en un segundo, ahora su rostro parecía de compasión hacia mi, era el colmo, estaba irascible, no pude controlar lo que sucedió luego, no se como, no se por que mi mano tomo propio control y se golpeo su rostro, que me pasaba? Yo no era asi, jamás había reaccionado asi! Que me pasaba. Mis ojos se nublaban con las lagrimas, talvez ella tenia razón, talvez soy solo un pájaro enjaulado, no soy nada mas que eso, desearía haber muerto en ese momento, mi mente era un caos, mis ojos no paraban de soltar lagrimas y mi pecho solo ardía en rabia, hubiera deseado morir, pero no paso… en cambio… llegue al cielo…

Sus brazos me rodearon gentilmente, una de sus manos se apoyó en mi espalda y la otra dirigió mi cabeza hasta su hombro, su calidez me envolvió de inmediato, era como si todo hubiera sido solo una pesadilla, allí me sentía… me sentía segura… me sentía ¿feliz? Era eso la felicidad? Poder revelarte a ti mismo una verdad que enfrascabas en lo mas profundo de tu corazón, asi parecía, y solo esta persona lo había logrado con tan terrible facilidad.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero para cuando me separé, todo mal y dolor habían desaparecido.

"vete por favor" –susurré con un hilo de aliento, cerré mis ojos, mi vergüenza era demasiado para mirarla- "tu tiempo de trabajo ha terminado así que lárgate…" –que estaba haciendo? Le estaba pidiendo que se alejara de mi? Vaya que soy tonta-

"Mio, ya te dije que yo estoy aquí por mis intereses egoístas, no por dinero" –dijo seriamente mientras sostenía mi barbilla y elevaba mi rostro-

"Y cuales son esos intereses?" –pregunté aun con mis ojos entrecerrados y apartando la mirada, la vergüenza que sentía era demasiada, sin contar el echo que temía perderme nuevamente en esos ojos suyos, la sentía acercándose a mi, su cuerpo cerca del mío, su boca junto a mi oído, susurró un monosílabo que termino de derrumbar el muro que nos separaba-

"Tú" –abrí mis ojos en sorpresa, pero aun asi no podía ver su rostro que aun esta paralelo al mío- "te he visto todo este tiempo, allí frente a tu ventana, solitaria, tu mirada perdida, tus ojos vacíos, no lo soportaba, quería saber que era lo que te hacia tan infeliz, y ser yo quien lo solucionara"

Mi confusión era enorme, escuche lo que escuche o mi mente me esta jugando algún tipo de broma, me aparté rápidamente de ella, mis ojos no paraban de soltar lagrimas, mi visión estaba nublada y sentía como si mi pecho hubiera sido golpeado fuertemente. Estaba confundida, irascible, atónita, solo quería estar sola…

"vete por favor…" –rogué como nunca lo había echo, realmente, la confusión en mi interior estaba dejando de lado cualquier actitud propia de mi-

"no lo haré, no pienso dejarte sola de nuevo, no quiero… no quiero verte triste de nuevo, me jure a mi misma, que te haría feliz, y eso haré… Mio –me soltó por un segundo, parecía que quería alejarse de mi, no se que sucedió conmigo, o mas bien con mi cuerpo, pero no pude evitar aferrarme firmemente a ella, por mas que mis palabras dijeran lo contrario, no quería que ella me dejara, no quería- "tranquila" -aparto mis manos suavemente y se dirigido hacia los materiales que había dejado en aquel rincón, tomo una hoja y volvió a mi- "toma" –dijo extendiéndome aquel papel.

Mis manos temblaban incontrolablemente, cuando la tomé. Sinceramente, lo que vi allí me confundió por completo, pero a la vez, era como si aquella alma que hace unos segundos había dejado mi cuerpo volviera a mí. No podía no sorprenderme, era un retrato, una imagen casi perfecta de mi. Jamás creí que alguien como Ritsu tuviera un talento tan enorme para el arte, y mucho menos que me tomase a mi como un modelo digno de tan precisa y hermosa obra.

"Q-qué es esto?" –Pregunté un tanto nerviosa, pero a la vez necesitada de saber la respuesta-

Afiló una pequeña sonrisa cuando dijo- "se llama 'dibujo', se puede hacer con muchos materiales y sobre muchas superficies. Yo personalmente prefiero el lápiz porque… -no pudo terminar, mas bien fui yo quien no se lo permitió, mi cuerpo actuó en reflejo nuevamente ante tal burla de su parte, no pude evitar golpearla, nunca había hecho algo asi, me sentía terrible, horrorizada de mi propia acción, sentía que mi mundo se derrumbaba, nunca antes me había dejado llevar asi, no sabia que hacer, sabia que ella solo bromeaba conmigo al decir algo así y mi reacción fue completamente desagradable. Era la peor sensación del mundo, nuevamente esa sensación de depresión volvió a mi, hubiera preferido morir ahí mismo que enfrentar los ojos de Ritsu luego de tal acción. Pero para mi sorpresa, su reacción fue completamente opuesta a mis expectativas…

Primero fue algo leve, pero luego de unos segundos no pudo evitarlo, las carcajadas comenzaron a escapar de su boca, era como si se sintiera feliz de lo que ocurría, que clase de persona sádica podía reírse luego de tal agresión.

"D-de que te ríes?" -dije completamente confundida, por qué reír? Por qué no me devuelve la agresión? Que clase de persona eres Ritsu?-

"Verás" –respondió mientras reencontraba nuestras miradas. Otra vez, esos hermosos y exóticos ojos, esa mirada de miel, suave y hermosa que le caracterizaba. Sus ojos me hipnotizaron como aquella primera vez, no podría apartar mi atención de ellos, aun así, ligeramente podría divisar esa sonrisa suya que parecía ser imborrable a estas alturas.- "he soñado con esto mucho tiempo, el momento en que la apagada y triste Mio pueda contemplar un aspecto nuevo de la vida, y estas reacciones, y aun mas importante, esta sonrisa tuya, son lo que yo mas deseaba" –susurró mientras pasaba sus dedos por mis labios, no lo había notado, mucho menos lo había sentido, pero efectivamente ella tenia razón…

Yo, Mio Akiyama, estaba sonriendo, y no como esas mascaras de simpatía que me veía obligada a poner con los conocidos de mi familia, no realmente mi cuerpo, mi alma, se estaban proyectando en esa sonrisa.

Ritsu Tainaka, se había convertido en la llave de mi felicidad…

"Verás Mio" –prosiguió su discurso sacándome de mi transe momentáneo- "todo este tiempo, tanto que ya no puedo ni recordar, Te he visto, cada mañana y cada tarde, he visto tu perdida mirada en ese horizonte, y desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que tu sonrisa podía ser seguramente mas brillante y hermosa que los atardeceres que tanto te gustan"

"P-pero, cómo? Qué estas diciendo? N-no lo entiendo" –pude sentir que mi sonrisa desapareció, pero, solo fue la expresión, aunque las palabras de Ritsu me confundieran cada segundo mas, la felicidad que habitaba dentro de mi superaba a cualquier expresión que pudiera salir de mi rostro.

"Ven" –me extendió su mano. La tome suavemente pero ella la apretó firme, pero para nada rudo, era… perfectamente calido así. Me llevó hasta la ventana nuevamente y señaló aquel ciprés, aquel que era mi única compañía cada vez que mi vista se posaba en el horizonte. Miré a Ritsu intrigada, pero antes que pudiera decir cualquier palabra, ella prosiguió. –"Sabes, de pequeña me gustaba escaparme de mi casa por las tardes para jugar, una tarde me subí a ese árbol para esconderme, fue ahí cuando descubrí lo que hasta el día de hoy es la cosa mas hermosa del planeta.."

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, extrañamente, fui yo quien rompió con el.

"Es una vista hermosa, te entiendo" –respondí fijando mi vista en aquellas lejanas tierras que contemplaba cada día. El sol se estaba poniendo. Parecía que este atardecer brillaba con un esplendor diferente, desplegaba una calidez, una belleza y una hermosura que nunca había sentido…

"No… no creo que lo entiendas Mio. El mejor espectáculo que puede apreciarse desde ese árbol no es la vista, sino, una persona. Mio… desde ese día en que lo descubrí, he vuelto cada tarde solo para ver a la joven que se esconde tras esta ventana mirando aquel horizonte. Esa persona, eres tu Mio"

No tenia idea que decir, cómo reaccionar, mucho menos qué pensar. Era como si mi cuerpo y mi cerebro se hubieran desconectado de mi. Estaba completamente sorprendida, de que hablaba ella? Era verdad todo esto que me decía? N-no tenia sentido, por qué alguien como ella se preocuparía tanto por mi, ni siquiera me conocía, y aun asi soportó mi indiferencia cada día, con el simple motivo de hacerme compañía? Con la misión de de buscar mi felicidad? No podía evitar seguir preguntándome, qué clase de persona eres, Ritsu?

Mi shock era demasiado grande, no podía evitarlo quería reaccionar, quería preguntarle todo eso que corría a una velocidad inimaginable en mi mente. Pero nuevamente, mi cuerpo tenia sus propios planes, las lagrimas volvieron a llenar mis ojos, era demasiado, estaba al borde el abismo, mis sentimientos eran un desorden y mi mente no tenia forma de reaccionar.

Pero como ya era su costumbre, Ritsu fue mi sol, fue la luz en mi camino que logro llevarme a buen puerto. Sus brazos me rodearon nuevamente, un abraso tan calido y hermoso como el anterior, pero con un significado completamente diferente, aun asi, la tranquilidad que llego a mi con eso, supero cualquier cosa, al momento de sentir su calido cuerpo junto al mío, sus brazos presionándome firmemente, me hacían sentir segura, protegida, era como un muro, un muro de afecto, cálido y hermoso.

Nuevamente no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos asi, parecía que simplemente estar así con Ritsu hacía que el mundo se detuviera para mi. Estando así con ella, me sentía feliz. Todo comenzó a oscurecerse lentamente. El sol comenzaba a desaparecer, la noche hacía su entrada en escena, las estrellas comenzaban a hacer su aparición, fue cuando la luna finalmente se dejó divisar al tiempo que el silencio entre nosotras desaparecía.

"Ya es tarde" –divisó Ritsu ante el momento de su eventual partida. No! No, no no no no no no. Sacudía ligeramente mi cabeza negando tal afirmación… No quería que se fuera, no quería que se aleje de mi, la necesitaba a mi lado por un momento mas, solo, un poco mas, me aferre a ella lo mas fuerte que pude- "ya veo"- soltó un pequeña risita- "supongo que eso significa que puedo quedarme esta noche, no es asi?"-me solicitó

"claro" –fue lo único que acerté a decir ante la enorme felicidad que sacudió mi alma, mis ojos pesaban, hoy había sido un día agotador, mi mente había tenido idas y venidas como nunca en mi vida. Mi cuerpo también estaba cansado, las lagrimas habían sido una limpieza de mis energías, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, recostada en el hombro de Ritsu pude ver algo al antes de rendirme ante aquel cansancio, era la luna, la mas hermosa luna que jamás había visto. Tan grande y brillante pero a su vez tan dependiente de aquel sol para brillar así…

Ahora lo entendía, yo soy como la luna, y Ritsu es el sol que me hace brillar.

Fue mi último pensamiento, mis ojos se cerraron, y los sueños se apoderaron de mi…

* * *

><p>bien, será hasta aca por hoy...<p>

ahora las malas noticias :P

el capitulo 3 es malo _no se quiere dejar escribir_ tranquilo,

se quiere hacer mas largo de lo que es y no quiero que se extienda mucho

estoy peleando con él pero no se deja :P

en todo caso seguramente se tarde un par de dias mas, jeje

bueno, nuevamente, gracias por leer

me fui a ver el Madrid-Barça

Sayonara!


	3. como en un sueño

_Bueno gente… Trate, trate, trate, "pelie" (vease peleé :P) con todas mis fuerzas, pero me gano u_u_

_ Queria que fuera una historia corta de 3 caps, pero mi imaginación no lo tenia planeado del mismo modo… tuve una pelea conmigo misma para decidirme como organizar todo esto, realmente nunca me habia pasado algo asi xD es lo que pasa cuando una se pone plazos raros sola jajaja_

_ Espero que no se extienda mucho mas del 1 o 2 caps, aparte de este xD_

_ Aunque claro, mientras yo sufro seguro alguno festeja que esto se alarga, son las ironias de la vida xD_

_ Bueno gente, no los molesto mas…_

_ Lean tranquilos, mientras yo me sigo sacando los pelos por acomodar ideas xD_

* * *

><p>Esa noche tuve un sueño, no recuerdo muy bien en que constaba, pero cada vez que trataba de traerlo a mi mente mi corazón se aceleraba, eran vagos recuerdos, borrosos y confusos pero a su vez suaves, esponjosos, pero por sobre todo, cálidos… tan calidos…<p>

Abrí los ojos muy temprano, el sol apenas salía mientras sus tenues rayos acariciaban el respaldo de mi cama, había dormido estupendamente, tal vez, la mejor noche de sueño de mi vida, aunque claro, en ese primer momento de mi despertar, no podía recordar que era lo que había sucedido antes de quedar atrapada en los brazos de Morfeo, fue solo cuando quise levantarme que todo volvió a mi mente, intenté mover mi cuerpo pero algo me lo impedía, no habían sido los brazos de aquel dios de los sueños los que me habían aferrado y protegido aquella noche, esos brazos que me protegieron, me guiaron y velaron por mi, seguían aquí… ajeno a mis sueños, pendientes de mi realidad… Ritsu seguía aquí…

Se aferraba de mi con tal firmeza como desde el momento previo en el que caí dormida, su cálido cuerpo permanecía completamente pagado al mío. Su cuerpo estaba ligeramente por encima, su barbilla se presionaba contra mi cabeza, por lo que debí inclinar mi rostro para ver el suyo. Simplemente era una vista maravillosa, su expresión tranquila al dormir era una parte de ella que nunca imaginé ver, los mechones de su cabello desparramados por su rostro, tenia su flequillo suelto, era increíble como un simple accesorio podía modificar completamente su aspecto, sinceramente, la prefería así… parecía un ángel, tan diferente de aquella chica que me había echo rabiar desde el primer día de su llegada.

Tainaka Ritsu entró en mi vida de un modo inhóspito, o mas bien indeseado. Aunque, no solo ella, sino también todas las personas que anteriormente se pasearon por esta casa con el objeto de ser mis "acompañantes" que claro, solo buscaban la cercanía de mi padre, o en otros casos, solo veían las visitas como un sacrificio bien remunerado. La mayoría de esas personas eran jóvenes muy educados, inteligentes y corteses. O mínimamente así querían que los viera

Extrañamente Ritsu parecía carecer de cualquiera de esas cualidades… una persona irritante, molesta, burlona, con un ego lo suficientemente grande como para compartirlo con otra persona, para nada seria o siquiera respetuosa, desconoce lo que es la paciencia y no puede dejar de molestar ni por un segundo…. y aun así… no puedo evitar quererla tanto… no puedo evitar sentirme bien a su lado, sentirme a gusto, sentirme feliz… porque a pesar de todo… ella era auténtica… su cariño por mi era autentico…

Mis movimientos estaban restringidos, aun así, mínimamente logré acariciar su rostro con mis dedos, lo mas suavemente posible para evitar despertarla, se veía tan tranquila, tan indefensa, tan hermosa… u-un momento, desde cuando alguien como yo tiene este tipo de pensamientos? Lo sentí de nuevo, a pesar de ser tan temprano, mi rostro ya comenzaba a sonrojarse con mi simple mirada hacia ella. Pero por mas que quisiera, no podía esconder mi felicidad de saber que ella estaba ahí conmigo.

Tenía que mínimamente devolverle el cariño que, muy a su modo, había expresado por mi, y creí que ese era el momento perfecto, después de todo, dudaba de tener el valor de hacer o decir cualquier cosa una vez que ella despertara.

Me escurrí lentamente de su abraso y pude colocar mi cuerpo a la altura del suyo, nuestros rostros enfrentados, podía sentir su relajada respiración ahora combinándose con la mía, mi corazón se aceleraba mas y mas conforme pasaban los segundos, podía sentir el ardor de mi rostro, mis palpitaciones retumbando fuertemente en mis tímpanos. Era una sensación físicamente desagradable, pero tal vez de las mas hermosas a nivel espiritual…

Con un suave movimiento volví a colocar mis manos en su rostro, esta vez, para apartar aquel flequillo que tapaba sus hermosos ojos color miel, se veía tan diferente, pero a la vez tan o mas bien que con su otro estilo. No pude contenerme, realmente me gustaba verla así tranquila, me dejé ir por mis instintos y posé ligeramente mis labios contra su frente, un pequeño beso, de buenos días…

A quien podría engañar, luego de algo tan simple no pude evitarme llenarme de felicidad, Ritsu realmente se convirtió en algo que jamás pensé encontrar, la persona con la que quisiera estar siempre, la persona… simplemente… **indicada.**

Podría jurar que mi sonrisa desapareció completamente, que mis rostro palideció en un instante y que mi corazón se detuvo de un golpe en el momento en que los ojos de Ritsu se abrieron, ese ámbar invadió mi mente nuevamente, y peor aun, que tal si había sentido lo que acababa de hacer? Estaba atónita, no sabia siquiera que decirle, ella lucía un tanto adormilada, como era de esperarse, pero aun así, al verme me regaló esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto me encantaba.

"Bu-Buenos Días" –fue lo único que acerté a decir en ese momento, no podía verme a mi misma, pero juraría que mi rostro llegó al máximo de su roja coloración en ese momento, estoy segura que si mis vasos sanguíneos no se reventaron en ese momento, no lo harán jamás.-

"Buenos días" –me respondió entre bostezos, rápidamente se sentó en la cama, dio una mirada rápida a mi habitación, desconozco que era lo que buscaba, aunque conociéndola mínimamente, sabia que seguramente no recordaría nada de lo que había pasado el día anterior. Un leve quejido salió de su boca mientras volvía a acostarse –"es muy temprano, aun quiero dormir mas" –decía mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho y sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura.

No pude evitar volver a abrasarla, es que… estar con ella se sentía demasiado bien- "okey"-me limité a responderle- "pero mas te vale que no te pienses que podrás dormir todo el domingo"- le repliqué en tono de broma

"Tranquila, tengo algo planeado para hoy, pero aun es muy temprano, así que no te preocupes" –respondió mientras se pegaba mas a mi, ya no podía contenerme, tenia que decirle algo, mínimamente para darle a entender lo agradecida que estaba con ella por todo o tal vez… solo decirle…

"Ritsu, yo…" –era el momento, estaba segura de lo que quería decir, las palabras parecían salir solas de mi boca, pero algo… una cosita no estaba planificada, Ritsu se había dormido nuevamente, otra vez, esta chica lograba sacarme de mis casillas sin siquiera intentarlo.

Me limite a sentir su calida respiración en mi pecho mientras mis brazos acariciaban su espalda. Todo sucedería a su tiempo, como es debido.

No estoy segura de en que momento quedé dormida, solo se que cuando mis ojos se abrieron nuevamente ese día, una sensación de vació recorrió instantáneamente mi cuerpo, la calidez que me abrigaba desde hacía una noche había desaparecido, Ritsu ya no estaba, habría sido todo simplemente un sueño, un hermoso sueño por el que me deje ilusionar? No, claro que no. Acaricié lentamente las desordenadas sabanas junto a mi, aun con el tibio aroma de aquella joven envolviéndolas.

Abrasé aquellas sabanas como si fueran el último recuerdo que me quedaba de Ritsu, no podía evitar sentir una tristeza enorme al saber que ella ya no estaba, mas aun, por la soledad que recorría aquella alma mía que parecía haberse vuelto dependiente de aquella castaña para sentir felicidad. Estoy casi segura que una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla mientras presionaba mas y mas fuerte esas sabanas contra mi.

Algo me saco de mi trance, un pequeño ruido en las afueras de mi habitación, sabia que se trataba de Yuri, como? Solo digamos que luego de tantos años uno reconoce hasta el modo de caminar de las personas. Golpeo mi puerta y entró, fingí seguir dormida aunque a esas horas de la mañana no fuera normal en mi, no me atrevía a mirarla a la cara, no cuando sentía que mi corazón estaba destrozado.

"Señorita Mio" –dijo colocando el habitual juego de té sobre la mesa, solo me limité a ignorarle, como ya dije, no me sentía de humor para eso -"despierte por favor"- me insistió, pero yo solo seguía pendiente de evitar que viera mi entristecido rostro, sentí que ella se paró junto a mi cama y dejó algo ahí- "apresúrese por favor, coma algo y cambiase" –decía mientras se acercaba a la salida, pero no sin antes decir algo mas… -"la señorita Ritsu llegará en cualquier momento, y no creo que quiera que la vea así" –soltó un risita y salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras ella-

Salte de la cama en el momento en que escuché la puerta cerrarse, claro, era obvio que Ritsu no se quedaría por la mañana aquí, seria problemático para ambas si alguien se enterara que alguien había pasado la noche en mi habitación. Cielos, nunca creí que Ritsu pudiera pensar en ello, pero a lo menos debió habérmelo dicho… realmente me molestaba… de estar ahí, la habría golpeado de inmediato.

Tomé la ropa que Yuri dejó para mi, era muy diferente de mi vestuario usual, se veía algo mas simple, mas casual, mas del estilo de Ritsu, aun así, me parecía genial. Terminé de cambiarme y me senté a la expectativa de su llegada, no es necesario decir que la ansiedad era tanta en mi que no pude probar bocado de todo lo que Yuri trajo para mi.

Habrían pasado ya 20 minutos, aunque claro, considerando mi ansiedad, parecían 2 horas. Comenzaba a desesperarme cuando algo llamó mi atención en el ventanal de mi habitación, extrañamente, por primera vez desde que tengo memoria, no había contemplado aquel paisaje, supuse que hacerlo, serviría como cura de mi impaciencia. Miraba con detenimiento aquel paisaje, acompañada únicamente de aquel ciprés que se alzaba por sobre el muro que limitaba mi visión.

Fueron pocos los segundos que pude relajarme cuando contemplé algo que salía completamente de lo cotidiano en mi paisaje, una soga se descolgaba rápidamente de una de las ramas de aquel monumental árbol y llegando casi hasta rozar el césped de aquel jardín del que Yuri tanto se preocupaba. En un primer instante no puede dejar de ver la escena con un tanto de extrañeza, no tenia idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, mucho menos de lo que podía pasar. Fue en el segundo en que la vi que entendí completamente lo que pasaba

Ritsu, esa idiota comenzaba a descender rápidamente por la cuerda, cual ninja en plena labor. Debo admitir que aun estaba molesta con ella por no decirme que se iría y preocuparme de ese modo, aun así, la felicidad que sentí al verla, fue demasiada.

Rápidamente se deslizó por el terreno hasta llegar bajo mi ventanal. Estaba confundida, pero aun así, solo atiné a abrir mi ventana y asomarme, al hacerlo, me desplegó su sonrisa

"Buenos días dulce princesa, sería tan amable de permitirme subir hasta donde usted se encuentra para hacerle compañía en este día tan soleado?" –dijo en un tono un tanto dramático. Sobre todo si se consideraba que algunas nubes grises rondaban por el cielo Pero a quien engañaba, me encantaba verla así. Tan feliz y animada…

"Por qué no entras por la puerta?" –no pude evitar preguntar cortando todo el melodrama que posiblemente Ritsu tenia planeado

"Primero que nada, porque no es tan divertido" –debí suponerlo- "Segundo, porque un día especial merece un comienzo especial" –okey, eso fue dulce- "Tercero, porque el guardia de la entrada solo me tenia permitido entrar hasta ayer, al parecer cierta jovencita se le olvidó avisarle que hoy volvería" –debo admitir que me sentí un poco apenada al escuchar eso, ya que técnicamente tenía razón, se supone que el día que alguien volviera debía avisarlo a mi padre para que le dieran el permiso de volver a ingresar a la casa. Pero claro, como hasta el momento algo así jamás había pasado, simplemente, lo olvide-

"Lo siento" –contesté un tanto avergonzada, tratando de ignorar su burlona mirada que se clavaba en mi- "en todo caso, cómo piensas subir?" –me sentía un tanto intrigada, el muro no tenia nada lo suficientemente sólido de lo cual sostenerse

"No es obvio Mio?" –Insinuó colocando su mano en su pecho, pero sin importar cuanto drama hiciera, era obvio… que no era obvio- "debes soltar tu cabello como Rapunzel!" –concluyó entre risas. Tengo que admitir, que de tener algo en mis manos en ese momento, se lo habría lanzado, ella solo reía a carcajadas- "solo bromeo Mio, dejé una soga junto a tu cama, átala a algo y lánzamela por la ventana"

Efectivamente, seguí sus ordenes, un extremo de la soga quedó atado a una de las patas de mi armario, mientras el otro descendió hasta donde Ritsu estaba. Comenzó a subir rápida y ágilmente hasta finalmente poder ingresar a la habitación.

"volví ~" –señaló en el momento en que ambos pies estuvieron firmes en el suelo- "Me extrañaste?" –preguntó acercándoseme con esa pícara sonrisa suya, debo admitir que me puse nerviosa, no solo por todo lo que había ocurrido, sino que ella tenia razón, realmente la había extrañado demasiado, pero, no era algo que podía admitirle, no sin sufrir como consecuencia sus burlas

"un poco, supongo" –respondí evitando su mirada, era obvio que planeaba algo para molestarme, aun así, su respuesta no fue la que esperaba

"pues yo si te extrañe Mio… mucho" –mi mirada se clavó rápidamente en ella, su expresión había cambiado y su rostro denotaba un tanto de vergüenza en él, mientras rascaba su mejilla para disimular su sonrojo, se veía realmente tierna. Estaba confundida, no sabia como reaccionar para cortar ese momento incomodo, pero como siempre la propia Ritsu tomó iniciativa…

Se abalanzó sobre mi rápidamente, antes que pudiera reaccionar sus brazos nuevamente estaban presionándose contra mi. Esa sensación que llenaba mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo. No dudé ni un segundo en responder de igual modo a esa muestra de cariño de su parte. Pero a su vez, sabía que no era suficiente, tenía que decirle algo…

"Ritsu, yo…" –tenia que tomar valor, no estaba segura de poder aguantarlo por mas tiempo, pero nuevamente, la castaña tenia otros planes-

"Tenemos que irnos" –dijo apartándose ligeramente de mi, aun sin soltarme, pero manteniendo una distancia lo suficientemente amplia como para que me sumergiera en el ámbar de sus ojos…

"Irnos? Pero a dónde?" –He de admitir que no esperaba esto, creí que ya era suficiente sorpresa la extraña irrupción de Ritsu en mi habitación-

"es una sorpresa" –respondió guiñando ligeramente un ojo, acción que estoy segura dibujó una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro- "vamos, nadie puede vernos, ya de por si fue difícil conseguir que Yuri me ayude hasta este punto" –tomo mi mano y rápidamente comenzamos a desplazarnos por los pasillos del que era mi nada humilde hogar, soy sincera al decir que era bastante divertido, no se si era por la idea de jugar a no ser descubiertas, o el simple echo de que la mano de Ritsu no soltó la mía en ningún momento.

Legamos nuevamente al patio a la afueras de mi ventana, mas precisamente al jardín que Yuri cuidaba con tanto empeño.

"Y ahora qué?" –pregunté un tanto confundida-

"Hay que subir por aquí" –respondió sosteniendo la soga por la que ella había descendido en un primer momento-

"Entonces, si veníamos aquí en un primer minuto por que simplemente no bajamos por mi ventana en lugar de arriesgarnos a que nos descubran corriendo por la casa!" –Repliqué molesta, era obvio que el plan tenía una clara falencia-

"Incluso el mas perfecto plan tiene sus detalles erróneos Mio-chan" –dijo en su ya habitual tono carente de humildad, estaba a punto de golpearla cuando otras palabras salieron de sus labios- "además, ya de por si, bajar por una cuerda es peligroso, y no quería que te pasara nada Mio. Me prometí alegrarte y protegerte, y eso haré" –ese leve sonrojo volvió a su rostro pero antes que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, volvió su sonrisa hacia mi- "Ven" –tomo mi mano y la puso en su hombro- "vamos a tener que subir, así que agárrate lo mas fuerte que puedas, de acuerdo?" –me guió a colocar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello de espaldas a ella-

"E-estas segura" –pregunté un tanto avergonzada-

"Por que lo dices?" –vamos, había que ser bastante poco observador para notar la diferencia de tamaños entre nosotras, seguramente debía ser yo quien la sostuviera a ella, pero aun así, dudaba de poder hacerlo

"es obvio que soy mucho mas pesada que tu" –respondí escondiendo mi rostro en su espalda, era vergonzoso tener que admitirlo-

"Solo sujétate, luego hablamos de eso" –dijo mientras comenzaba a subir. Ayudándose de manos y piernas, subía como si yo no estuviera sobre ella, era difícil de creer que alguien de su condición tuviera tantas habilidades, incluso físicas, realmente me había impresionado. Llegamos a una rama ligeramente paralela al muro, era bastante ancha así que Ritsu me invitó al soltarla unos segundos para descansar antes de emprender el descenso, yo solo atiné a afirmarme lo mas fuertemente posible al tronco -"Lo ves, Tainaka Ritsu puedo hacer lo que sea" –decía mientras se sentaba en aquella gruesa rama, disimulando lo mas posible su entrecortada respiración –"mejor seguimos, las demás ya deben tener todo listo"- dijo retomando la soga y poniéndola esta vez del otro lado del muro.

"'Las demás'?" –Pregunté un tanto confundida- "Creí que tu y yo…" –debo admitirlo, esas palabras se escaparon de forma completamente involuntaria de mi boca. Estaba completamente avergonzada

"Tranquila" –dijo poniéndose de pie y viniendo hacia donde yo estaba… antes que pudiera notarlo, sus palmas estaban apoyadas en el tronco detrás de mí, mi cabeza entre los brazos de ella. Su cuerpo estaba cada vez mas cerca, hasta que su rostro quedó a milímetros del mío, sus filosos ojos embrujando los míos, nuestras respiraciones combinándose nuevamente. Cada vez mas, y mas cerca, mis ojos se cerraron ante el inminente acto que se vendría, estaba completamente sumergida en la situación, desesperada por que lo que tenia que ocurrir ocurriese.

Sentía su rostro más y más cerca. Sus manos deslizándose por la corteza del árbol hasta alcanzar mi rostro y tomarlo suavemente… pude sentir un mínimo roce cuando algo cortó completamente lo que acontecía.

"Ricchan!" –un grito alegre subió hasta donde nos encontrábamos. Ritsu se apartó rápidamente de mi, su rostro parecía explotar en sensaciones, supongo que el mío también, aunque ya a estas alturas, no sentía completamente nada de lo que me pasaba era como un sueño. De que me acababan de despertar con un baldazo de agua fría.

Ritsu estaba incluso mas avergonzada de lo que yo me sentía, su rostro completamente rojo, ignoraba mi mirada mientras, daba un fuerte respiro…

"Aquí estoy Yui, súbela por favor!" –Su rostro se volteo hacia mi, aunque su mirada no estaba ni cerca de atreverse a verme a los ojos –"bueno… este… Mio… yo…" –ver a Ritsu así era completamente encantador, su dedo índice derecho rascaba suavemente su mejilla mientras su mano izquierda se aferraba fuertemente de sus ropas a la a la altura de su abdomen. Antes que pudiera siquiera articular palabra algo se apoyó contra la rama del árbol, era una escalera. Era obvio que quien fuera que estaba allí abajo, no era por simple casualidad…

"Mejor bajemos Mio, aun… aun es un largo día…"- dijo volviendo a sonreírme pero aún, completamente sonrojada. Yo solo afirmé con mi cabeza…

No hay dudas que seria un largo e interesante día…

* * *

><p><em>Bueno gente eso es todo, de seguro mas de un desea matarme por cortar la escena anterior :P<em>

_ A lo menos yo lo haria si pudiera xD_

_ Gracias especiales a mi Kouhai Ri-kun (que se que no va a leer esto) que me me dio las fuerzas para negar mis deseos y cortar eso ahí dejando los con las ganas para mas adelante (agarrencela con el!) xD_

_ Y gracias tambien a las personas que me "amenazaron" en mayor o menor medida via msn para continuar esto… ustedes dos chicas, ya saben quienes son xD_

_ Y bueno, gracias a todos ustedes por la paciencia (bien que dije que me tardaba un par de dias y fueron semanas :P) esperemos que ahora que no me pongo limitaciones en la escritura sea todo un poco mas fluido…_

_**sayonara!**_


End file.
